The Twilight Saga
by Moon Winx
Summary: Introduksjon


Twilight:

 **Isabella Marie Swan Cullen** is described as having a very pale complexion with long, straight, dark brown hair, a widow's peak, unique chocolate brown eyes and a heart-shaped face with a wide forehead. Her eyes are large and widely spaced.  
Her nose is thin and her cheekbones are prominent. Her lips are a bit too full for her slim jawline. Her eyebrows are darker than her hair and are straighter than they are arched. As such, even before she became a vampire and inherited god-like beauty,  
Bella was rather pretty, as she unintentionally attracted the attention of several boys in school, not just Edward.

The scent of her blood is incredibly attractive to vampires, described byBree Tanner

to be the "sweetest scent she'd ever smelled", though it is a thousand times more intense toEdward Cullen.

As for distinguishing features, Bella has a small crescent-shaped scar on her hand where she was bitten byJames

, a tracker vampire, in _Twilight_. The scar is described as being pale,

always a few degrees colder than the rest of her body, and it shines like a vampire's skin when exposed to the sunlight. After Bella is changed into a vampire by Edward, she becomes extremely beautiful with even paler skin, straight waist-length hair,  
/and crimson red eyes that will eventually turn gold after months of drinking animal blood. Her features are also heightened and perfected by the transformation.

Bella mostly prefers to wear shirts, jeans and sneakers everywhere she goes, as she lacks an interest in fashion.

In the films, Bella's hair is quite curly and wavy instead of straight.

 **Edward Anthony Masen Cullen** is noted to be extremely attractive. Bella has often described his appearance as similar to the mythical Greek god, Adonis. His facial features are described as perfect and angular—high cheekbones, a strong  
jawline, perfect eyebrows, a straight nose and full lips. His untidy hair retains the unusual bronze shade that he inherited from his biological mother,Elizabeth Masen

. His eyes, once green, are now described as topaz or liquid gold. His appearance changes if he goes long without feeding: his eyes darken, becoming onyx black, and purple bruise-like shadows appear beneath his eyes. Edward stands at 6'2", and has  
/a thin and lanky but muscular body, remaining frozen physically at 17 years old, though he is technically over a hundred.

He usually wears light colored clothes accompanied by a light beige leather jacket.

 **Renesmee Carlie Swan Masen Cullen** is depicted as being immensely beautiful; even more gorgeous thanRosalie

andEdward. She has inherited both of her parents' exceptionally good looks, having the facial features of her

father Edward (high cheekbones, perfect eyebrows, straight nose, strong jawline, and full lips), as well as his unusual bronze hair color (brown in the movie), with her eyes being chocolate brown, just like her mother Bella's were when she was still  
/human. However, she has also inherited curly hair from her grandfatherCharlie Swan, portrayed as ringlets that fall

past her waist.

She has pale skin, which has a blush to it because her heart pumps blood, with a faster beat than a normal human heart, and has had perfect shiny square teeth since her birth. Unlike her family, Renesmee's skin glows slightly in the sunshine like back-lit  
alabaster rather than sparkle like diamonds. Thanks to the blood flowing in her veins and her heart beating, she has pink rosy cheeks, shell-pink lips, pale lavender eyelids, and pink palms. Her scent is a balance of both vampire and human, with enough  
vampire scent to keep it from being too appetizing to vampires; she also has a dimpled smile as opposed to her father's crooked smile.

 **Carlisle Cullen** is described as looking like a model. He has collar-length blond hair, is 6'2", with a well-toned medium frame, gentle eyes and was 23 when he was changed. He is described as looking like a movie star and Charlie (Bella  
/'s father) said that many nurses cannot concentrate on their work while he is around. But as soon as Carlisle was settled and married to Esme, Charlie said that the admiration was quickly hushed in the hospital. Carlisle is slight but muscular and  
/has a slight English accent from his youth, but can speak with a flawless American accent. It is also stated in _Breaking Dawn_ that he looks like Zeus's "younger better-looking brother".His original eye color was blue before becoming a vampire.

 **Esme Platt Evenson Cullen** physically, Esme is the oldest member in the Cullen family, being changed at the age of 26. She was described to be extremely beautiful, to the extent where she reminded Bella of

 _"the ingenues of the silent-movie era"_ , and meeting her was like _"meeting a fairy tale—Snow White, in the flesh"_

: a heart-shaped face with a warm compassionate look, billows of soft caramel-colored hair, delicate eyebrows, and a small slender figure that was less angular and more rounded compared to the rest of her family (she was changed not long after  
/giving birth to her son). Her human eye color was brown.

 **Mary Alice Brandon Cullen** is a very beautiful person, petite, the shortest of the Cullens at 4'10" in the books, "thin in the extreme", with small, "pixie-like" features. She is also described to have large eyes and long, delicate eyebrows.  
Her hair is cropped short, spiky, and inky black because her head was shaved in a mental hospital and was in the process of growing out when she became a vampire. In the movies, her height is altered to 5'6" due toAshley Greene

's original height. Her original dark brown eye color was replaced by medium gold after she became a vegetarian vampire.

She moves very gracefully, continually cited as dancing, with a carriage that would "break any ballerina's heart", as described by Bella in _Twilight_

. Also in _Twilight_ , James states that, when they were human, Alice's blood smelled much better than Bella's. This could indicate that Alice was James's singer.

 **Japser Whitlock Hale Cullen** is 6'3" tall and has honey blond hair that falls just above his collar. He is muscular, but lean, unlike his brotherEmmett

. Like the other Cullens, he has pale, marble-like skin, inhuman beauty and bruise-like purple shadows under his eyes, which appear gradually as his thirst increases. He has golden eyes, like all vegetarian vampires, which turn darker, eventually  
/becoming black, as he grows thirstier. His original eye color was brown.

He has many scars on his body, face, neck and jaw from the bites of vampires he fought during his time inMaria

'scoven. These scars are invisible to humans unless contrasted by a strong light, but when viewed by someone with

supernatural eyesight they are said to be his most dominant feature, causing defensive reactions in vampires who don't know him. In _Breaking Dawn_

 _,_ Bella

thinks the scars "screamed dangerous." She also asks herself, "How many vampires had tried to kill Jasper?", and answers, "The same number that had died in the attempt."

In the _Twilight_ movie,Jessica Stanley

describes him as "the blond one who looks like he's in pain."

 **Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen** is described as being very tall, very burly, and to the students at Forks high school and some vampires, very Stanley

refers to him as "the big dark-haired guy" in the first _Twilight_ movie.

Standing at 6'5", he is the tallest of the Cullens, towering over Alice by nearly two feet. His strength gives him a rather filled out form, but he is not regarded as being overweight, just muscular. His height helps spread out his weight. He is described  
as very handsome with dimples and slightly curly, dark brown hair that almost looks black, giving him a childish look not often seen in a grown man.

He is physically the strongest of the Cullens. Like the rest of his family, he has pale skin and golden eyes that darken to black as he becomes thirsty. Blue was his original eye color.

 **Rosalie Hale Cullen** is described as being the "most beautiful person in the world", as she is astoundingly gorgeous, even for a vampire. This is due to her natural beauty as a human. She is 5'9" tall and statuesque, with an elegant figure  
similar to a model's. She has long wavy blond hair that falls halfway down to the middle of her back that perfectly suits the golden/black eyes that she shares with the rest of the Cullens. Like all vampires, when in sunlight, she sparkles as if thousands  
of diamonds were embedded in her skin.

In her human life, Rosalie was described as a woman with beauty, elegance, class, and money. Her eyes were described as being like violets when she was a human; though they were brown in the films. She enjoys wearing beautiful and elegant dresses with  
jewelry that reflect her beauty.

* * *

 **Date: 8/9-2017**


End file.
